


The Gift of A Fighting Chance

by Lt_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending Season 10, Angelic Grace, Angst, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mark of Cain, Needles, One-Shot, Pre-Darkness, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Rogue/pseuds/Lt_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removing the Mark of Cain takes guts and sacrifice. </p><p>Pre-Darkness One-Shot Alternate Ending to Season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of A Fighting Chance

Dean drains the last of his beer when he hears the distinct rumble of Cas’ beat up Continental pull up outside the warehouse. He tosses the bottle into the pile of bodies and wipes the blade of his knife on his jeans; bloody streaks cling to the denim. He hears the engine cut out, a door open and close, and footsteps on gravel. The door to the warehouse swings open and Cas wearily steps over a mutilated corpse, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face. 

“I said to stay away Cas.”

“You know I can’t do that Dean.” 

“Remember what I said Cas.”

Cas nods letting the angel blade slide out from the sleeve of his trench coat. Dean licks his lips and smiles. He circles Cas, placing himself between the angel and the door. He rushes forward, dodging Cas’ raised arm. He’s faster and stronger than the angel. He’s unstoppable. The Mark screams encouragement, lusting for the blood, driving Dean forward with unrelenting force. He sees blood bloom across the angel’s face as his elbow connects with Cas’ nose. The Mark screeches in triumph. He vaguely feels the angel blade slice open his arm then his side. Dean’s singular focus is murdering the enemy. He moves fluidly against Cas’ strikes until he sees an opening. He plunges his blade into Cas’ stomach, his left arm wrapped around the other man in a sick version of an embrace. 

“I told you,” he whispers in Cas’ ear “this time I won’t miss.”

Dean rips the blade from Cas’ belly, relishing in the squelching sound it makes. He shoves Cas away and grins as the angel plummets to the ground.

Dean smirks, turning his back on the angel and face plants into a solid chest. He feels a needle enter his neck and cool liquid race through his veins. He lifts his head and meets the tear streaked gaze of his brother. He raises his knife to strike his brother down when his arm seizes, the blade clattering to the floor. His body twitches and his legs give out. He kneels on the grimy floor of the warehouse as fire courses through his body. He screams inhumanly and looks down at his arms. Blue light races through his veins. He scratches at it, desperately trying to get it out. Two large hands grab his wrists stopping his scramble for relief. He looks at Sam kneeling in front of him and tugs against his hold. Dean looks back down at the Mark on his arm and watches as the red fire of the Mark pushes against the blue light converging on it. He feels the rage and anger in him begin to fade. His arm glows light blue, obscuring the Mark. Tears leak from his eyes. The light dims and the pain disappears. He sags forward, his head coming to rest on his brother’s chest. Sam’s arms go around his back and Dean feels himself tugged into a tight embrace.

“What have I done?” Dean whispers.

“It’s okay Dean, it’s gonna be okay. I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry Sammy, I’m so sorry.”

Images of the last few weeks race through his head. Slaughtering the Stynes, killing the innocent kid, slicing up vamps and demons, piles of bodies rotting where they lay. Cas’ beaten face, Cas’ sad eyes, Cas’ gaze searing into his back as he leaves the bunker, seeing Cas’ broken face in his own reflection, fighting Cas, stabbing Cas, gleefully watching the angel writhe on the floor, Cas, Cas, Cas.

Dean lets out a strangled cry, scrambling out of Sam’s grasp. He spins around and crawls on bloodied hands and bruised knees, over to Cas’ body. The angel lays motionless, hands draped loosely on his stomach. 

“Cas, hey, wake up!” Dean pleads, tapping lightly on Cas’ cheek.

Dean moves his hands to cover Cas’ and presses down forcefully on the wound. Cas’ eyes fly open, one hand squelches out from under Dean’s and searches the floor, grasping desperately at the discarded angel blade. Dean removes one of his hands and winds his fingers through Cas’ searching hand. Cas freezes, his eyes bore into Dean’s. 

“I’m sorry Cas, I’m-“ he hangs his head in shame.

“Dean.” Cas rasps out, blood trickling out of his mouth.

“Yeah it’s me Cas.”

Cas’ mouth turns up into a smile, his eyes close, and his body goes still.

“No, no! Cas! Come on! Turn on that mojo and heal!”

“He doesn’t have any Dean,” Sam says placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “he gave it up to give you a fighting chance. To get rid of the Mark.”

“But he didn’t, he-“ Dean turns his arm up, fingers still linked with Cas. Unblemished skin stares back at him, but he still doesn’t feel whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr: lt-rogue (with a lowercase L, not a capital I)


End file.
